1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device that outputs an electrical control signal for controlling an electrical device.
2. Background Information
Recently, electrical bicycle control devices have been used for operating bicycle shifting device. Three examples of electrical shift control devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,730, U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,580 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,078 (all assigned to Shimano, Inc.). These patents disclose one or more electrical switches that are coupled to the bracket body. Another example of this type of electrical shift control device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0223840 (assigned to Shimano, Inc.). In this publication, an electrical switch is mounted to the brake lever.